This invention relates generally to rotary tools and, more particularly, to mechanisms for quickly engaging and/or releasing a tool chuck with a chuck body.
Various chucks have been proposed which releasably retain a bit or other tool. More particularly, power tools drive various types of chucks which engage variously sized drill bits and/or other tools therein. In connection therewith I provide various chuck/chuck body mechanisms which enable a chuck to be positively engaged and/or released relative to a drive shaft within the power tool.
My invention is herein disclosed in the form of four now preferred embodiments which generally utilize a separate or integral chuck body attached to the driven shaft of a power tool, e.g., a drill. In one embodiment I provide a chuck having a shaft adapted for penetration into a chuck body, the shaft having spring-loaded vanes which depress upon penetration into the chuck body and then engage complementary channels within the chuck body. A tool provides for release of the seated vanes for withdrawal of the chuck from the chuck body. In another form of my invention I provide a spring biased slide lock(s) which positions an attached and/or separate locking plate atop the chuck body so as to maintain the seated chuck within the chuck body. In another form of my invention I provide a chuck body/chuck combination having a retaining plate which slidably seats within a slot so as to firmly retain a seated drive shaft. The various forms of my invention allow for an easy engagement and/or release of the chuck relative to the driven shaft of the power tool.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a chuck which is easily engageable with and releasable from a drive shaft of a power tool or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chuck, as aforesaid, having locking vanes on the chuck which nest within complementary channels in the chuck body.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chuck, as aforesaid, having depressible vanes which seat within complementary channels found within the chuck body.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a chuck, as aforesaid, including a user-manipulated tool to depress the aforesaid vanes from the channels to release the chuck from the chuck body.
Another object of this invention is to provide a retaining plate which clamps a chuck to a chuck body.
Still another object of this invention is to provide clamp assemblies for maintaining the retaining plate in a functional position atop the chuck body for maintaining a seated chuck in a chuck body.
Still a more particular object of this invention is to provide a spring bias in said clamping assemblies which biases the retaining plate away from the chuck body.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism which utilizes a retaining plate slidable within the chuck body and about a seated chuck shaft.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.